Wilde West 9
9:19:35 PM Khiro: Okay! The hooker meets you at the appointed time. She's a pretty girl, probably around eighteen, red hair, pale, human, as far as Josie can tell, wearing a nice, demure dress. 9:20:57 PM Josie: ((Kate!)) 9:21:08 PM Josie: ... hey. 9:21:20 PM Khiro: ((Kate?)) 9:21:44 PM Khiro: Girl: Miss Kiska said you needed help getting dressed? 9:27:18 PM Josie: ((Yeah, she's Kate, not Josie?)) 9:27:25 PM Josie: Yeah, I do. ... haven't worn a dress since I was six. 9:28:09 PM Josie: What's your name? 9:28:56 PM Khiro: ((Oh, right. sorry, automatic, since the only name it gives me for you is Josie.)) 9:29:14 PM | Edited 9:29:45 PM Khiro: The girl smiles. "Marta. Well, I can help you with that." 9:30:09 PM Josie: ... good. Hope I'm not stoppin' you from other work. 9:31:54 PM Khiro: Marta: Oh, no, of course not. Let's see this dress? 9:35:18 PM Josie: Josie pulls it out of the closet! 9:35:23 PM Josie: Josie pulls the underwear out from under her bed. 9:35:42 PM Josie: Josie tries to unpack the undergarments, hopelessly. "It's got... all straps and things." 9:35:57 PM Khiro: Marta: Oh, the dress is lovely. 9:37:52 PM Josie: Take your word for it. Just another cross to bear. 9:39:17 PM Khiro: Marta: You don't think so? 9:40:54 PM Josie: Won't be able to do a thing in it, and I'm not sure where to put my gun. 9:41:43 PM Khiro: Marta smiles. "I can definitely help you with that." She starts taking the underwear out and arranging it on the bed like an assembly line! 9:42:24 PM Josie: Josie stares. 9:42:29 PM Josie: How d'you know how it all works? 9:43:17 PM Khiro: Marta: You have to when you wear dresses on a daily basis. 9:44:35 PM Josie: Well, I sure don't. Glad to have your expertise. 9:45:22 PM Khiro: Marta: So. Do you... um... need me to show you how to put this stuff on? 9:45:58 PM Josie: ... yeah. 9:46:11 PM Josie: Josie shifts, a little bit embarassed. 9:47:24 PM Khiro: She blushes! 9:48:05 PM Khiro: Marta: Well, okay. I guess, get undressed. 9:48:07 PM Josie: ... you new at this kinda thing? 9:48:51 PM Khiro: Marta: .... I'm not a prostitute, if that's what you mean. I do accounting for my mother. 9:49:21 PM Josie: Oh! Oh good. 9:49:37 PM Josie: Okay, I never done anything like this either. And I *don't* like girls. Like that. 9:49:58 PM Josie: Josie ... at least *thinks* she's telling the truth. 9:50:46 PM Josie: Josie strips down to her bottom layer--men's drawers and a shirt. She doesn't even have enough up top there to really need any support edifice. 9:52:18 PM Khiro: Marta: Well... you probably have to take those off, too, or your gonna be uncomfortable.... 9:52:28 PM Josie: All right. 9:53:31 PM Josie: Josie does, standing there awkwardly. She's pretty skinny, but she's tan-looking all over--it's actually her natural skin color and she's careful to keep a hat on outdoors because she burns very easily out there. 9:56:39 PM Khiro: Marta tries to be all business, not making eye contact, blushing furiously as she shows you the ropes to women's fashion! 9:57:28 PM Josie: Josie gets a little less self-conscious as the process goes on, as she's interested to see how it all fits together. 9:57:44 PM Josie: How the he...ck... do you go to the outhouse with all this rigging on? 9:58:12 PM Khiro: Marta: Mostly you go before you put it on and hold it until you can get it off. 10:00:19 PM Josie: Lord. Well, good thing I did. I'll remember not to drink anything. 10:00:50 PM Josie: Uff. Is it supposed to be tight like that? 10:01:09 PM Khiro: Marta: Yes, yes it is. Not meant for riding or fighting, marshal. 10:02:17 PM Josie: You can call me Kate if you want. 10:02:30 PM Josie: What *is* it meant for? 10:03:18 PM Khiro: Marta: Looking pretty, mostly. Ornamental. 10:03:36 PM Josie: Huh, well, that's why there ain't no point in puttin' it on me. 10:03:50 PM Khiro: Marta: You''ll look very pretty. 10:05:52 PM Josie: ... don't think I'm capable of that. Capable of a lot else, but not that. 10:07:50 PM Khiro: Marta: You might be surprised. 10:07:57 PM Khiro: Finally you're done with the underwear layers! 5:49:16 PM Khiro: Kate was getting dressed with Marta, who is Miss Kiska's daughter. 5:49:51 PM Josie: Josie has got all the bottom layers on now! ... finally! 5:49:59 PM Josie: ... sure feels like dressed to me. 5:50:13 PM Josie: More dressed than bein' dressed is. 5:50:24 PM Khiro: Marta: well, prepare to be even more dressed. 5:50:51 PM Khiro: Marta: If it's not too personal, who are you going to the festival with, marshal? 5:52:49 PM Josie: Mr. Rivers. 5:53:21 PM Khiro: Marta: Oh! Really? Don't recallh im ever coming to one of these things. 5:54:25 PM Josie: ... huh. 5:54:37 PM Josie: Well, maybe he won't. 5:55:21 PM Khiro: Marta: Was it him who sent over this stuff? 5:56:40 PM Josie: Yeah. 5:57:25 PM Khiro: Marta: Maybe he decided to make an appearance this year. Ready for the dress? 5:58:15 PM Josie: Yeah. 5:58:41 PM Josie: Josie sounds like she feels exactly the same way about it as she would about saying she was ready for the plague. 5:59:02 PM Khiro: Marta: Oh, it won't be so bad. 5:59:30 PM Khiro: Marta helps her into it, a slow and exacting process! 6:00:59 PM Khiro: Marta: Okay, you can exhale now. 6:02:31 PM Josie: Josie does. 6:02:41 PM Josie: ... it's on? It fits? 6:02:45 PM Josie: ... how'd he know what would fit? 6:02:52 PM Khiro: Marta: They say he's a wizard. 6:03:04 PM Josie: He says not. 6:03:15 PM Khiro: Marta: ... well, it fits perfectly. 6:03:24 PM Khiro: It fits *very* well, like it was made for Kate. 6:04:04 PM Josie: ... he must've been *lookin'.* 6:05:53 PM Khiro: Marta: Most likely. Now give me that gun belt. 6:06:13 PM Josie: Josie reddens a bit and hands it to her. 6:08:39 PM Khiro: She starts adjusting it to sling it around your hips. "How's that sit?" 6:09:56 PM Josie: Feels weird, but it's probably about the best that *can* be done. You sure it'll be okay to wear it on there? 6:10:01 PM Josie: Won't fall off? 6:10:33 PM Khiro: Marta shakes her head. "It'll feel loose, but it'll stay on." 6:12:19 PM Khiro: Marta: And it doesn't look too bad, honestly. An odd way to accessorize, but... I can see it catching on. 6:13:01 PM Josie: Ha. 6:13:07 PM Josie: Well, it'd be safer. 6:13:16 PM Josie: ... now what? 6:14:31 PM Khiro: Marta takes a step back and looks you up and down. "Well, I should probably comb your hair out a bit. 6:15:27 PM Josie: Y'all wear it all piled up on your head. 6:16:00 PM Khiro: Marta: YEah, but you can't just pile it up without combing it first, it'll get all tangled and snarled. 6:18:48 PM Khiro: She pulls out a brush from her bag. "Where you from originally, marshal?" 6:19:50 PM Josie: Josie normally just always has a ponytail in! 6:19:57 PM Josie: New York. Not the city part. 6:24:26 PM Josie: Grew up in a farming community. 6:28:55 PM Khiro: Marta undoes the ponytail and starts running a brush through it. "Hmm. thought you were from back east." ((Sorry, door got knocked upon.)) 6:30:04 PM Josie: ((I figured it was somethin' like that!)) 6:30:19 PM Josie: Mostly haven't been back in a long time, though. 6:31:27 PM Khiro: Marta: No? Where were you before you came to Wilde? 6:31:55 PM Josie: 'bout everywhere. I go wherever the job takes me. 6:35:09 PM Khiro: Marta: Has the job taken you anywhere interesting? 6:36:48 PM Josie: Yeah. Been to Alaska and back. 6:36:59 PM Khiro: Marta: Really? What's it like? 6:37:22 PM Josie: Cold. Real pretty, though. 6:37:37 PM Josie: Stays dark most of the time in the winter. 6:37:45 PM Khiro: Marta: I can't imagine that. 6:38:35 PM Khiro: Marta: Going to bed in the dark, waking up in the dark, working through the dark... 6:39:35 PM Josie: Wears on ya. 6:39:51 PM Josie: Summers're nice, though--stays light out most of the time. 6:40:29 PM Khiro: Marta: That would wear on me, too, I think... 6:42:12 PM Khiro: She finishes combing out your hair! "Okay, now to put it up." 6:43:24 PM Josie: Josie is relieved she didn't find any stray featherfluff in there. 6:43:47 PM Josie: Don't know how to do that anymore either. I seem to remember there were lots of hairpins, though. 6:44:22 PM Khiro: Marta: Pretty much. Lucky I do have a lot of em. 6:46:37 PM Khiro: Marta begins constructing an elaborate up-do! Gimme a roll. 6:48:12 PM Josie: ((8.)) 6:48:33 PM Josie: I've got... a few. Sometimes I stuff my hair into my hat. 6:50:00 PM Khiro: She nods, and you watch her work in the vanity mirror. out of the corner of your eye, you think you see someone behind *her*, someone that's gone when you look at her reflection directly. 6:50:52 PM Josie: ... did you see that? 6:51:07 PM Khiro: Marta: See what? 6:51:23 PM Josie: Just... thought I saw somethin' in the mirror. 6:51:51 PM Josie: Pro'bly my imagination. 6:55:40 PM Khiro: Marta: What did you see? 6:55:58 PM Josie: Person. Maybe. 6:56:51 PM Khiro: Marta: You being haunted? 6:57:48 PM Josie: Kinda feel like it. 6:57:49 PM Josie: Josie shrugs. 6:58:24 PM Khiro: Marta: You tried talking to the Preacher about it? 6:59:52 PM Josie: Probably my own imagination. I'm handlin' it. 7:05:01 PM Khiro: Marta nods, and finishes. "There! What do you think? Do you like it?" 7:06:59 PM Josie: Josie peers at her reflection in the mirror. 7:07:11 PM Josie: ... did a real good job, it doesn't even look like me. 7:08:54 PM Khiro: Marta: Of course it looks like you. Just you... in a dress, with your hair all done up. 7:09:39 PM Josie: Me doesn't wear a dress with her hair all done up. ... how'd you get it to stick, anyhow? 7:10:36 PM Khiro: MArta: Just hairpins. 7:12:08 PM Khiro: Marta: And besides, folk are more than what they wear. Believe it or not, you're still you, dress or not. 7:12:09 PM Josie: Huh. 7:13:57 PM Josie: Well, that's true. 7:14:08 PM Khiro: Marta: Now, getting out of it is going to be a lot easier than getting into it, so I don't hink you'll need help there. 7:15:40 PM Josie: You sure? 7:16:12 PM Khiro: Marta: Positive. You need any more help? I've got to get back and get ready myself. 7:17:17 PM Josie: Nah, I think I'm good. Long's'I don't touch anything it'll all stay on, right? 7:17:56 PM Khiro: Marta: Oh, it'll stay on, you needn't worry about it. 7:18:48 PM Khiro: Marta: ...that said, try not to fiddle with it *too* much. 7:20:10 PM Josie: Won't dare! 7:20:40 PM Khiro: Marta smiles. "Then you're probably good!" 7:21:33 PM Josie: Josie smiles back! 7:21:41 PM Josie: Thank you so much. How much do I owe ya? 7:22:25 PM Khiro: MArta: oh, no charge, marshal, it was my pleasure. 7:23:45 PM Josie: You sure did do a nice job. 7:24:33 PM Khiro: Marta: Well, I helped my mama with her clothes and makeup and hair back... when I was younger. 7:25:15 PM Josie: Not anymore? 7:25:50 PM Khiro: Marta: No, now I mostly keep the Lamplight's books 7:27:27 PM Josie: Well, you do a real nice job. 7:28:28 PM Khiro: Marta: Well, I do help a lot of the girls out with their clothes. But after Viskav got run out of town, mama sent me back east to get some schooling so I wouldn't end up doing what she had to do. 7:30:05 PM Josie: Your mama's smart, and a good woman. 7:30:22 PM Khiro: Marta: She is. 7:31:01 PM Josie: Ain't easy raising a daughter without a man in the house. 7:32:05 PM Khiro: Marta: I never knew my daddy. I think he died when Viskav was in power. 7:33:41 PM Josie: A lot of folk did, the way it sounds. 7:34:22 PM Khiro: Marta: It wasn't a good time. I was young, but I remember mama was sad all the time. 7:35:20 PM Josie: I grew up without a father too, so. Sometimes folks tried to make hay of it. 7:36:32 PM Khiro: Marta: What did you do? 7:37:30 PM Josie: Hit 'em 'til they said they were sorry. 7:37:50 PM Khiro: Marta smiles. "I'll be you did, marshal." 7:38:12 PM Josie: Sometimes I lost. Usually stopped anyhow, though. 7:38:21 PM Josie: Josie developed a reputation as a schoolyard berserker, actually. 7:39:22 PM Khiro: Marta packs up her stuff. "It was real nice meeting you, marshal. Maybe I'll see you tonight?" 7:39:30 PM Josie: Sure. 7:39:39 PM Josie: Josie smiles again, a bit. 7:39:42 PM Josie: Thanks. 7:39:58 PM Khiro: Marta: You're welcome! 7:41:28 PM Josie: Josie sees her out, and then stares at the mirror, balefully. 7:42:50 PM Khiro: Your reflection stares back! You look pretty. 7:45:25 PM Josie: You in there? 7:46:03 PM Khiro: No response! Just your reflection mimicing you in real time. 7:48:41 PM Josie: Ain't amused. Come out and talk like a man. 7:48:47 PM Josie: Josie probably looks like a crazy person right now. 7:50:39 PM Khiro: In a nice dress! 7:52:17 PM Josie: Hmph. 7:52:20 PM Josie: Josie heads out! Josie was dressed and about to go downstairs! 8:49:36 PM Khiro: Yep! All dressed and armed. 8:51:15 PM Josie: Josie puts her hand on the doorknob and stops! 8:51:32 PM Khiro: Okay? Nothing stops you. 8:53:00 PM Josie: Josie spends a moment thinking: I can't go out there! I look like an idiot! 8:54:55 PM Khiro: Hee! Actually, she looks rather nice. 8:54:59 PM Josie: Josie doesn't agree, though! 8:55:05 PM Josie: Josie goes back to the mirror and glowers at it! 8:55:33 PM Khiro: Nothin in that mirror except for her reflection. 8:56:22 PM Josie: ... well I ain't cowerin' in here either. 8:56:28 PM Josie: Josie stomps out, looking very determined! 8:58:17 PM Khiro: Okay! You see well dressed people to and fro-ing, and you can hear the music out in the town square as night falls. 8:59:45 PM Josie: Josie has to wait for her escort, she decides, but keeps a sharp eye out for evildoers right here in the hotel! 9:02:35 PM Khiro: Nope! No one. Only a few people in here, mostly eating dinner before they head off to the festival. 9:02:51 PM Khiro: Merrill looks at you. "Lookin' good, marshal." 9:03:16 PM Josie: Josie turns bright red. 9:03:58 PM Josie: ... thanks. You seen Walter Rivers? 9:04:25 PM Khiro: Merrill: No, ma'am. Can I get you a drink before you head out? 9:04:52 PM Josie: .... better not, I'm on duty. 9:05:13 PM Khiro: Merrill: Coffee, then? 9:06:15 PM Josie: ... I better not. Don't know how to get all this rig off. 9:06:41 PM Khiro: Merrill: Something to eat? 9:07:16 PM Josie: ... might spill somethin'. 9:07:21 PM Josie: Better not. 9:09:34 PM Khiro: She smiles. "Well, I gotta go get ready myself. Can you mind the front here? Kitchen's closed, just make sure no one gets rowdy?" 9:10:20 PM Josie: ... sure, 'less my... until Mr. Rivers gets here anyhow. 9:10:24 PM Josie: Josie does not add "And I kill him." 9:11:06 PM Khiro: Merrill nods. "I won't be a few minutes, anyhow." She ducks into the back! 9:11:48 PM Josie: Josie waits at the bar, nervous. 9:12:38 PM Khiro: Kate gets a couple extra smiles from gentleman, but for the most part, no one seems to be making a big deal out of her frippery. 9:14:08 PM Josie: Josie GLOWERS at them! 9:14:55 PM Khiro: That *does* deter the smiles. 9:15:38 PM Josie: Josie feels apologetic after the first one and is nicer after that! 9:17:45 PM Khiro: Merrill comes back an obnoxiously short amount of time later, dressed in her own finery. 9:18:16 PM Josie: ... how'd you do that? 9:18:35 PM Khiro: Merrill: Do what? 9:18:51 PM Josie: ... nothin', it ain't important. 9:19:11 PM Josie: You look real nice. 9:20:04 PM Khiro: Merrill smiles. "Why, thank you marshal. I've got it from here if you'd like to get to the festival." 9:24:14 PM Josie: Nah, I got to wait for Mr. Rivers. 9:24:35 PM Khiro: Merrill: Oh, is he meeting you here? 9:25:06 PM Josie: ... think so. 9:26:30 PM Josie: Josie is gettin' nervous! 9:26:51 PM Khiro: Sure enough, he rolls up a few minutes later, all dressed very nicely. 9:27:24 PM Josie: Hey. 9:27:29 PM Josie: Josie waves, uncomfortably. 9:27:48 PM Khiro: Rivers: Ah, marshal Kate. Everything fit okay? 9:28:18 PM Josie: Yeah, reckon so. ... feels weird. 9:30:22 PM Josie: ... still not sure what you mean by it. 9:30:42 PM Khiro: Rivers: Mean by what? I got you flowers, but the horse ate them. 9:32:56 PM Josie: Makin' me wear all this. 9:33:55 PM Josie: Josie shifts uncomfortably! 9:34:18 PM Khiro: Rivers: Well, it's an important festival. you can't go wearing your range gear. People would think you're weird. 9:34:30 PM Khiro: He scratches his ear. 9:34:53 PM Josie: Always dress that way, don't they always think that? 9:35:37 PM Khiro: Rivers: I don't know. Ic an't read minds yet. 9:37:24 PM Josie: ... yet? 9:37:56 PM Khiro: Rivers: I'll probably learn how eventually. It's right behind 'Italian' and 'the piano'. 9:38:15 PM Josie: Altogether too many people play the piano already. 9:39:09 PM Khiro: Rivers: Do they? I hadn't noticed. 9:39:45 PM Josie: I did. 9:40:36 PM Khiro: Rivers: Well, still, I want to learn. 9:40:44 PM Khiro: Rivers: I own like three of them. 9:41:21 PM Josie: What for, if you don't play 'em? 9:41:46 PM Khiro: He shrugs non-commitally. "Well, shall we?" 9:42:23 PM Josie: Shall we what? 9:42:54 PM Khiro: Rivers: Go? To the festval? It's tonight, right? 9:43:22 PM Josie: Oh! ... sure, yeah, I guess. 9:43:39 PM Josie: Might have to shoot someone. 9:43:51 PM Josie: Josie gets considerably cheerier at the thought. 9:44:14 PM Khiro: Rivers: Why would you have to shoot someone? 9:45:07 PM Josie: If they don't behave. 9:45:28 PM Khiro: Rivers: Why do you want to shoot someone? 9:45:55 PM Josie: ... won't have to think about things I don't want to think about then. 9:46:29 PM Khiro: Rivers: ...what? 9:47:26 PM Josie: Wouldn't have to think about how I'm a pigeon with a bunch of peacock feathers stuffed up its... indelicates. 9:47:50 PM Khiro: Rivers: Oh. 9:48:27 PM Josie: ... don't mind it too much, just don't like *thinkin'* about it. 9:49:08 PM Khiro: Rivers: Now, when we get to the square, I'm gonna have to mingle a bit. You'll be okay on your own, right? 9:50:21 PM Josie: ... all this fuss an' you're *leavin'* me anyhow? Lord. Fine, all right. 9:51:51 PM Khiro: Rivers: Well, I don't dance, cause I"m small and uncoordinated. And I'm pretty lousy company. 9:52:52 PM Josie: ... how come you think that? 9:53:36 PM Josie: An' I don't dance either. 9:54:26 PM Khiro: Rivers: Because I"m weird, distractable, and not really interested in anything. 9:54:55 PM Josie: Weird isn't always bad. And everybody's interested in *something.* 9:55:47 PM Khiro: Rivers: For about five minutes. Then in something else. I'm barely interested in you! 9:56:51 PM Josie: ... barely? 9:57:21 PM Khiro: Rivers: I didn't even remember asking you out until I was reminded this morning. 9:57:56 PM Josie: Askin' me *what*? 9:58:19 PM Khiro: Rivers: Out? As my companion for the festival? 9:59:40 PM Josie: Oh! Well you weren't hardly serious on that anyway. 10:01:41 PM Khiro: Rivers: I probably was. Anyway! Sorry about the flowers. 10:02:01 PM Josie: No, you *weren't*. ... wouldn't know what to do with flowers anyhow. 10:06:39 PM Khiro: Rivers: Well then! I would like to eat some pie at the festival. 10:06:55 PM Josie: ... how much did this dress cost? 10:07:13 PM Khiro: Rivers: Um. A hundred dollars. 10:08:08 PM Josie: Pie. All right. 10:10:43 PM Khiro: YOu head out of the Imperial! You walk with a bunch of other folks toward the town square, where you hear festive music. 10:11:03 PM Josie: Josie sticks with her definitely-not-date. 10:15:20 PM Khiro: It's a festival! Music, dancing, food. Apparently there will be fireworks later on. 10:16:56 PM Josie: Josie hates music and dancing and can't eat any food! GAH. 10:17:11 PM Khiro: Well, there's the fireworks, then. 10:19:14 PM Josie: Josie does like those! Patriotic frippery is a-okay! 10:19:59 PM Khiro: Rivers: Oooh, pie. You want some? 10:20:07 PM Josie: ... might spill it if I do. 10:20:17 PM Khiro: Rivers: ...and? 10:20:28 PM Josie: Might ruin a hundred-dollar dress. 10:22:11 PM Khiro: Rivers: ...but, pie. 10:22:47 PM Josie: I know, but I don't *have* a hundred dollars just sittin' around. 10:23:13 PM Khiro: Rivers: I do. It's my dress, anyway. 10:23:53 PM Josie: Have to pay for it if I ruined it. 10:24:06 PM Khiro: Rivers: Eat the pie. 10:24:32 PM Josie: ... well, all right, since you say so. 10:24:42 PM Josie: Josie takes some pie, and eats it. ... but very, very carefully. 10:25:02 PM Khiro: It is delcious pie. And you manage to not get any on your dress. 10:25:04 PM Josie: Josie *does* have a sweet tooth. 10:27:19 PM Josie: ... thanks. 10:27:47 PM Josie: Dunno, you don't seem too bad to be 'round. What're you thinkin' of in this five minutes? 10:28:18 PM | Edited 10:29:15 PM Khiro: Rivers: Rhinoceros. 10:29:29 PM Josie: They got horns, don't they? 10:29:51 PM Khiro: Rivers: Big ones, on their faces. 10:30:21 PM Josie: What made you think of them? 10:30:34 PM Khiro: Rivers shrugs. "My brain, I think." 10:31:08 PM Josie: They don't seem too nice. Prob'ly wouldn't make good pets. 10:33:00 PM Josie: If that's what you were thinkin'. 10:39:09 PM Khiro: ((Back! Sorry, phone call.)) 10:40:13 PM Khiro: rivers: .... well, it's what I'm thinking NOW. 10:40:40 PM Khiro: Rivers: Should ask the taxidermist. His father was a big big game hunter back in britain. 10:42:18 PM Josie: They musta not got along. 10:43:11 PM Khiro: Rivers: Don't imagine so. Left all that money behind when he moved here. 10:43:48 PM Josie: He was rich, huh? 10:46:26 PM Khiro: Rivers: Pretty loaded, yeah. 10:46:58 PM Josie: Richer'n'you? 10:47:19 PM Khiro: Rivers: Maybe. I don't know. Am I rich? 10:47:50 PM Josie: 'cordin' to most folks here, yes. 10:49:09 PM Khiro: Rivers: Oh. Huh, neat. 10:49:28 PM Josie: You don't think so? 10:49:50 PM Khiro: Rivers: I have a bunch of stuff my daddy left me when he died. 10:49:59 PM Josie: Oh, you inherited, huh? 10:51:52 PM Khiro: Rivers: Of course. Do I seem like I have a very good work ethic? 10:53:17 PM Josie: You could. 10:53:20 PM Josie: Josie shrugs. 10:53:30 PM Josie: Business folks don't make much sense to me, but they work their own way. 10:55:21 PM Khiro: Rivers: I'm not a business folk. 10:55:42 PM Khiro: Rivers looks across the square. "There's the mayor. Better go rub elbows." 10:56:04 PM Josie: I'll go too. Ain't been introduced. 10:57:23 PM Khiro: You go and meet the mayor, then, an older portly, silver-bearded man with a dapper top hat. 10:59:21 PM Josie: Josie smiles at him, a little bit. 10:59:46 PM Josie: Hey. 11:01:51 PM Khiro: Rivers: Mayor. I'm here, just like you asked. This is my date, Marshal Kate. 11:02:02 PM Josie: Candlemas. 11:02:34 PM Khiro: Mayor: Ah! I've heard about you. Good to meet you, marshal. Mayor Deckland, at your service. 11:02:44 PM Josie: Josie shakes his hand! Manly handshake! 11:04:28 PM Josie: Just here to help. 11:05:19 PM Khiro: Mayor: Well, I"ve heard you've already more than done your share. 11:06:17 PM Josie: Wouldn't say that. Mr. Statler's got things well under control. 11:07:41 PM Khiro: Mayor: Oh, that he does, I was referring to your dealing with that Fennick character. 11:08:57 PM Josie: Wasn't a real good man. 11:09:19 PM Khiro: Mayor: None of those Viskav boys were. 11:09:52 PM Josie: What if they came back? 11:10:53 PM Khiro: Mayor: With Viskav gone, they won't find much here for them. 11:11:19 PM Josie: An' if he came back? 11:11:48 PM Khiro: The mayor narrows his eyes. "I would watch that kinda talk around here. You don't want to panic folk." 11:12:24 PM Josie: Don't want 'em relaxed, either. 11:13:02 PM Khiro: Mayor: Viskav's dead, marshall. 11:13:34 PM Josie: Saw the body? 11:14:10 PM Khiro: Mayor: Seen him get riddled with bullets. 11:16:19 PM Josie: Well I sure hope you're right. 11:16:58 PM Khiro: Mayor: Me too, marshall. Now, you enjoy the festival. 11:17:05 PM Khiro: He moves on to a group of people behind you! 11:17:11 PM Khiro: Rivers has disappeared. 11:18:28 PM Josie: Josie curses! 11:19:47 PM Josie: Josie looks for people she knows, like the taxidermist! 11:21:28 PM Khiro: You see him near the band, eating some meat on a stick. 11:22:42 PM Josie: Josie wanders over to him, eyeing the band with disapproval. 11:22:43 PM Josie: Hey. 11:25:18 PM Khiro: He nods at you. He's waiting a bowler hat! Fancy. He cleans up pretty well. "Marshall." 11:25:46 PM Josie: ... you stole that hat from the bear. 11:31:19 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Maybe. 11:31:48 PM Khiro: ((Actually, I read that bowler type hats were very common on cowboy-types.)) 11:32:07 PM Josie: ((They are!)) 11:32:17 PM Josie: ... looks better on a human. 11:34:54 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I left him the monocle. I don't think I can pull it off. 11:35:13 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: You look very fine, marshall, if you don't mind me saying. 11:36:00 PM Josie: Josie reddens a bit. 11:36:08 PM Josie: Monocle's hard to wear, don't think many folks can wear that. 11:36:56 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I imagine so. 11:36:58 PM Josie: An' I ain't too sure I don't look like a lunatic wearin' all this. 11:37:19 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Not at all. Though I'm guessing you feel like one. 11:38:17 PM Josie: Yeah, some. 11:40:50 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, just remember, if people are looking at you, it's not because you look stupid, it's because you look nice. 11:41:02 PM Josie: Josie turns bright red again. 11:41:16 PM Josie: No, it's 'cause I got a nose like a rhinoceros horn. 11:42:14 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: It gives you character. And rhino horns are much bigger. 11:42:36 PM Josie: Ever stuffed one? 11:42:51 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Yeah, back before I left home. 11:43:46 PM Josie: Monocle? 11:46:36 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: No, he got a pipe. My father's Peterson Dublin Castle Fishtail. 11:46:43 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Father was quite upset. 11:48:16 PM Josie: Your pa didn't have much of a sense of humor, huh? 11:51:18 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Not at all. 11:52:20 PM Josie: Such a thing as too much, of course. But none ain't enough. 11:54:48 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: My father is a rich man who spends his money killing beautiful things in Africa. 11:55:33 PM Josie: Mine likes to dance. 11:55:48 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: That doesn't sound so bad. 11:56:19 PM Josie: It ain't good. 11:56:46 PM Khiro: He raises an eyebrow. "Why not?" 11:57:07 PM Josie: Didn't have any consideration for anybody but himself. 11:57:48 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Ah. 11:59:03 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: That why you're making faces at the band? 12:00:30 AM Josie: Ain't makin'... am I makin' faces? 12:00:30 AM Josie: ... sorry. 12:00:39 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: I'm not offended. 12:02:16 AM Josie: They might be, though. 12:02:28 AM Josie: Josie tries smiling a little bit. 12:04:10 AM Khiro: He smiles back. "I don't know. They seem pretty into the music. Suppose I shouldn't ask you to dance. You're likely to shoot me." 12:04:41 AM Josie: Won't shootcha. ... I don't know how to dance. 12:07:46 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: I'm not terribly good at it myself, you know. 12:09:19 AM Josie: How come you want to, then? 12:10:00 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: ... cause it's the kind of thing you do at things like this? 12:10:56 AM Josie: It is? 12:11:13 AM Khiro: He points to a bunch of people dancing in front of the bandstand. 12:12:32 AM Josie: ... usually I find a drink an' just watch to make sure nothin' wrong happens. 12:13:38 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Oh. Well, us civilians usually dance and make merry and all that. 12:15:31 AM Josie: Merry? 12:17:54 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: That is traditionally what one does at a festival. You... be festive. 12:19:58 AM Josie: ... well, all right. 12:20:54 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: ... all right, yes you'll dance? 12:22:48 AM Josie: Sure! 12:23:01 AM Josie: ((Ran into another one fo those "say no and NEVER FIND THE OPS BUTTON AGAIN" problems...)) 12:23:14 AM Khiro: ((Those are annoying.)) 12:23:56 AM Josie: ... don't look that hard. 12:24:04 AM Josie: Josie ... should actually have some natural ability, but. 12:24:18 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: And if anyone laughs, you can just shoot them. 12:24:58 AM Josie: Ain't that violent, Mr. Dingo. 12:26:20 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Wasn't being serious, marshall. Thought it might help you relax. 12:28:12 AM Josie: Don't know how to relax. 12:28:53 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Hmm. Have you tried a hobby? 12:30:05 AM Josie: ... puttin' criminals in jail? 12:30:21 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: That's more of a career. 12:30:31 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: You must have something beyond the job? 12:33:39 AM Josie: ... write my mother every week? 12:35:56 AM Khiro: EBenezer: Something you do for fun? 12:36:05 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: You know, to unwind. 12:36:37 AM Josie: Josie stares at him, baffled. 12:36:57 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: ... let's dance. 12:38:31 AM Josie: Okay. 12:39:15 AM Josie: Josie doesn't make any moves. 12:39:23 AM Josie: Josie ... will have to be brought. 12:40:26 AM Khiro: Ebenezer brings her! 12:40:35 AM Khiro: ((Neeeeed sleeeeep.)) 12:41:12 AM Khiro: EBenezer is not a good dancer. 12:42:56 AM Josie: Josie is, actually! Surprisingly! 12:43:47 AM Josie: Josie doesn't know the steps but picks them up very quickly. 12:44:05 AM Khiro: Dancin fae blood! 12:44:34 AM Josie: Josie actually starts enjoying herself, against her will! 12:44:53 AM Khiro: Nooooooo! Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!! 12:46:48 AM Josie: Josie hates fun! 12:46:52 AM Josie: Josie can't help herself, though! 12:46:58 AM Josie: Josie even starts *smiling.* 12:47:17 AM Khiro: *GASP* 12:49:42 AM Khiro: She will have to scourge herself. 12:50:26 AM Josie: Josie will probably just glare a lot later! 12:52:44 AM Khiro: Well, that's like scourging. Josie was dancing and having a great time!! 12:39:40 AM Josie: Josie will feel so bad about this tomorrow! 12:40:06 AM Josie: Josie is probably also *quite* good looking now, less due to the ministrations of Marta and more because she's actually *smiling.* 12:40:15 AM Khiro: SCOURGING THE FUN OUT. 12:40:36 AM Khiro: Yep! She was dancing with the weirdo taxidermist, Ebenezer. 12:41:42 AM Josie: Josie started with him! She'll dance with anyone, though. Except Fennick. She shot him. 12:42:08 AM Khiro: Yep! He 's also dead, so. 12:42:35 AM Josie: Josie does not dance with bad guys! 12:43:11 AM Khiro: Well, it's one of those old timey dances where everyone dances with everyone else! 12:43:45 AM Josie: Josie likes that, too! ... she'll probably stick with Ebenezer generally though, unless someone else asks. 12:45:22 AM Khiro: She spots Rivers occasionally, talking to various folks around town. 12:46:15 AM Josie: Josie wonders what his deal is! 12:47:54 AM Khiro: You're not sure. He walks up, engages the person in conversation, occasionally shaking or a kissing a hand,a nd moves on to the next person. PRobably 'hob-nobbing'. 12:49:32 AM Josie: Josie waves to him at some point! 12:49:58 AM Khiro: He waves back, unsure! 12:51:39 AM Josie: Josie is smiling! 12:52:31 AM Khiro: He goes back to doing whatever he's doing! 12:52:46 AM | Edited 12:54:59 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Wow, you're tiring me out. Mind if I bow out for a few? 12:54:47 AM Josie: Sure! Thanks! 12:55:14 AM Khiro: Ebenezer smiles. "You look good with a smile on your face." 12:56:08 AM Josie: Josie reddens a bit, though she's probably already flushed from the dancing. "Thanks, I guess. See you 'round." 12:56:44 AM Khiro: He points to the table with the drinks. "Probably, I'm just stepping over there to wet my whistle." 12:57:45 AM Josie: ... guess I will too, then. 12:57:55 AM Josie: Josie reluctantly heads off the dance floor with him. 12:58:31 AM Khiro: Ebenezer shakes his head. "You can stay and dance, if you'd like. You look like you're having a good time." 1:00:24 AM Josie: You sure? Don't know anybody out there... 1:01:19 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: It's a town dance. You don't have to. And I'll be right back. You are a damn fine dancer. 1:01:51 AM Josie: Josie blushes a bit more. "Well, all right, then." 1:01:54 AM Josie: Josie goes back to dancing. 1:07:08 AM Khiro: There are still folks dancing! Ebenezer goes off and to the drinks table. YOu do spot a few folks you know... there's Phoebe, and Sheriff STatler is dancing with Miss Merrill, and Miss Kiska is chatting with Marta, who is eyeing a young man you're not familiar with... 1:08:40 AM Josie: Josie takes careful note of said young man. 1:08:58 AM Josie: Josie also keeps an eye out for trouble. 1:11:30 AM Josie: Josie probably will not know what to do if anyone actually *does* hit on her. 1:13:05 AM Khiro: Hee! For the post part, people are very polite. 1:13:40 AM Josie: Josie will keep going until everyone else gives up! probably. 1:14:34 AM Khiro: Well, people keep dropping out and joining in, so there is a constant supply of partners. You also don't really notice any troublemakers. 1:15:03 AM Josie: Josie just keeps on having fun! 1:19:20 AM Khiro: Eventually, Ebenezer rejoins you! You also notice the young man that Marta was watching stealing glances at you occasionally. 1:22:13 AM Josie: Say, Mr. Dingo, who's that young fella over there? 1:22:59 AM Khiro: He looks over. "Can't say as I know, Marshal. I don't recognize him." 1:23:31 AM Khiro: The guy in question looks to be in his early to mid-twenties, with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes and a tanned complexion. 1:23:44 AM Josie: Keeps lookin' at me odd. I got somethin' on my face? 1:24:51 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Not at all, Marshal. Maybe he fancies you? 1:25:33 AM Josie: How much you had to drink? 1:25:56 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Nothing but water. 1:27:20 AM Josie: Maybe that's the problem, then! Nobody *fancies* me. 1:29:03 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: That doesn't seem quite possible. 1:31:02 AM Josie: Why d'you say that? 1:33:21 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, you're rather lovely when you smile. Not to speak out of turn. 1:33:46 AM Josie: Yer just sayin' that to be nice. 1:34:08 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: I'm polite, but I'm not really *nice*. 1:35:30 AM Josie: ...then how come you said that? 1:37:15 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, it's true. 1:38:05 AM Josie: ... now I know I look like a damn fool but that don't call for mockin' me. 1:38:42 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: I'm not mocking you. You don't look like a fool, you look very nice and you're lovely when you smile. Honest to god. 1:39:37 AM Josie: ... you sure you got all your marbles? 1:40:40 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Possibly debatable. 1:42:21 AM Josie: It'd explain a few things. 1:42:59 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: According to my father, I'm certifiable. 1:43:09 AM Josie: Well you did ask *me* to dance. 1:43:47 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Apparently I chose wisely. 1:45:22 AM Josie: ... meanin' what? 1:45:49 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Just that you're a great dancer? 1:47:25 AM Josie: ... never done it before. 1:47:29 AM Josie: Josie eyes him warily. 1:49:25 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: What's that look for? 1:49:40 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Did I say something wrong? 1:49:55 AM Josie: ... not sure. Tryin' to work out what you mean. 1:50:23 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Nothing except that I saw a pretty girl and decided to ask her to dance. 1:51:11 AM Josie: Josie narrows her eyes. 1:51:12 AM Josie: I can still shoot you. 1:52:35 AM Khiro: He looks alarmed! "You accusing me of something?" 1:54:06 AM Josie: Don't.... think so.... 1:55:03 AM Josie: Josie looks alarmed too. 1:56:58 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, before you shoot me, maybe tell me what I said or did?" 1:57:52 AM Josie: ... well you haven't broke any *laws*. 1:58:38 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: I asked you to dance. And up until an alarming turn a few seconds ago, you seemed to be enjoying it. 1:59:40 AM Josie: Well... yeah... shouldn't, though... 1:59:49 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Why not? 2:00:59 AM Josie: Well... it's frivolous. 2:01:16 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: So? Are you a puritan? 2:01:38 AM Josie: No, but I ain't silly either. 2:02:50 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: WHo said you were? 2:03:02 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Nothing wrong with enjoying yourself. 2:04:52 AM Josie: Well... not the kind of thing I do, is all. 2:05:34 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Why not? 2:07:15 AM Josie: Well 'cause it's frivolous, an' silly. 2:08:00 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: You must hate me. I put monocles on bears. 2:08:59 AM Josie: Art. 2:09:41 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Art is frivoulous. 2:09:49 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: And my art is silly. 2:10:25 AM Josie: Not *all* art. Besides, it makes people think. People need to think. 2:11:44 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: My father thought art was frivolous. He only ever bought it as an investment. 2:12:20 AM Josie: Sometimes things bein' beautiful is enough. Just that the rest of us got to work on other things. 2:13:08 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Like what? 2:13:20 AM Josie: Catchin' crooks, mostly. 2:14:21 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: What do you do when you're not doing that? 2:14:42 AM Josie: ... sleep? 2:15:19 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: You sure you have all *your* marbles? 2:16:29 AM Josie: Well what's that supposed to mean? 2:17:19 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: You're telling me that all you do is work and sleep. 2:18:55 AM Josie: ... well, mostly, yeah. Sometimes I write my ma. 2:21:01 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: I suppose that's something. But really, that's it? 2:21:51 AM Josie: .... sure, what else *should* I be doin'. 2:22:06 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Most people do *something* for fun. 2:22:35 AM Josie: Catchin' criminals *is* fun. 2:23:14 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: You don't draw, you don't sing, you don't do needlepoint or anything? 2:25:09 AM Josie: ... too clumsy for all that stuff. 2:25:54 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Doesn't matter if you do it well or not, you do it because it's fun. 2:27:19 AM Josie: Well isn't taxidermy fun? 2:27:53 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Sure. But that's not alll I do. 2:28:02 AM Khiro: ((neeed sleeeeeeep.)) 2:28:56 AM Josie: ((Ditto!)) 2:28:59 AM Josie: What else? 2:29:34 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: I shoot. 2:33:15 AM Josie: ... you shoot but you don't hunt an' you eat meat but you don't kill animals an' you stuff 'em but you don't skin 'em. 2:35:03 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: I don't need to hunt for food because the folks that bring me the hides often bring me meat. I shoot for fun. I was raised around guns. 2:35:38 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: But I suppose I am full of contradictions. 2:35:58 AM Josie: Good way to put it.